The Traveler And The Maiden
by worldreminiscence
Summary: Kanda Yuu, the traveler meets Lenalee Lee, a young maiden working at a bar with her elder brother who is the owner of it. But the encounter is terrible, Lenalee gets mad at him, and he ignores her. Great. Now how will things work out for them? AU. ON-HOLD
1. Prologue: The Destined Two People

**The Traveler and The Maiden**

**.: Prologue: **_**The Destined Two People**_

Once, there was a traveler who loved to travel around the world, not settling on one certain place, he continued to discover the hidden mysteries of life. His philosophy which was; 'Enjoy your life to its extent while you still have it' became the only thought in his mind. He traveled across the sea, across the dessert, thinking of enjoying his life to its extent, he had made several lovers in every city he had passed by as if he was like a butterfly that fled freely and wandered on different kinds of flowers. But It was a sin he had made, for some of the women he had seduced had already their own husbands.

But still, even by doing this, every other day passed boringly for him.

"Now what..?" he mumbled and sighed.

"Next destination is..." he had arrived in another city after walking a few days from the village he was in. "here huh." lowering his voice, he gazed at the place. It was.. crowded. People were forming lines like ants just to buy one piece of bun, children were running around, yelling and laughing loudly as though tomorrow, the sun would never rise for them, sellers were shouting loudly to advertise their products, and then, one lady running hurriedly passed by him as some of civilians were running after her.

"huh?" he stared blankly at the space for a moment, trying to analyze in his mind what he just saw. Repeating the scene in his head, 'A lady running hurriedly passed by me.. some civilians were after her..' he thought deeply and continued, "Doesn't that mean she's in danger?" and before he realized it, he already ran and followed them. While running and looking for their lost figures, he caught a glimpse of them turning at the right corner of the long street, he rushed to follow and when he caught up to them, there he saw them forcing the lady to give them the small purse she was holding firmly. One of them was holding her wrist roughly that it seemed like at just one twist, it would be broken. Something snapped at the back of his mind, 'ladies aren't supposed to be treated in such a rough manner!' he thought. Yes, maybe he treated ladies nothing more than amusement to pass his time but he never hit neither treated them roughly. To be short, he was a gentleman. Or so he thought.

Not long after, he stepped in with heavy footsteps leaving a mark at the mud in the ground. "What are you doing to the lady?" he glared at them as he stated coldly.

The lady flinched, shocked with his demanding voice, and when she looked up to see the person who talked, to her surprise, he was a beautifully built up man, sun glistening upon him made his untied waist length black hair shined like the finest black leather coat anyone would see. His eyebrows indicating manliness, eyes with long eyelashes but firm, well-formed nose and lips.. forming a smirk.

She gasped. She actually forgot what situation she was in because of the astonishing man standing before them.

"You can't be called a man if you do such things to a lady." He quickly moved and let his long legs kicked the man holding the lady's wrist, as he turned swiftly to the other man, hitting his face with his elbow. The two fell on the ground groaning in pain while the other three shivered.

"W-wait! We're not bad, we.. we were just playing around!" The three helped their other two comrades to stand up as they rushed and ran away from the man and the lady.

"..You have long boots, and a cape. You are not a person of this city," the lady spoke first.

"Uh.." The man was confused by her statement. 'She's actually.. saying those things in this kind of situation? Weird woman,' He thought.

"Well, yes. I'm only a traveler who happened to pass by here after all," he replied nonetheless.

"Oh, that explains it," she said then gave him a warm smile. "Thank you."

"..No problem." He grinned. _I take that back, she isn't weird. She's cute and especially when she smiles. _"Anyway, are you alright miss?"

"Yes."

"I see. That's good." 

"Thank you again," the lady said. Suddenly but gently, the man took her hand to his and planted a kiss on the back of her hand. She blinked her eyes few times, clearly confused by the man's actions.

"Ehm.." She tried to say something but words got stuck in her throat.

"Well then, my lady. I must go now," the man said after he let go of her hand.

"Ah..Wait! Don't you.. maybe, want to come by to my house? I'll treat you a meal, as a thanks for saving me." She smiled warmly.

"Uh, well.." He was having second thought.

"What's your name by the way?" she asked suddenly.

"Eh? I'm Ueto Kanda. And yours, miss?"

"Yumeko."

"What a beautiful name you have, my lady."

"Thank you. So, are you going to accept my offer?"

"Do I, have any other choice?"

Yumeko giggled and said, "No." Ueto chuckled at her. _She got an attitude. I like that.. Maybe staying at this village longer than usual won't do any harm._

_- - -_

The two of them has got to know each other, and as days passed by, it became a regular routine for Ueto to visit Yumeko in her house where she lived alone.

Leaving the city didn't cross his mind anymore and he had been staying there longer than he actually thought he would at first. He found his current standing of life way too fun to abandon. Everyday talking with the villagers, going to the bars with the best of foods, selling the precious items he had collected during his travel and seeing that lady. That lady... Little did he know, he was already falling for her.

Same goes for Yumeko, she wished to be always with him. She hoped that he wouldn't leave. She had found the warmth in him that she could never find in someone else.

Not so long, Ueto realized his feelings for her deepened and that this time, it was different. Not only for his own enjoyment for the first time, but for her happiness that he'd do anything. To risk anything, just for one mere young lady.

Ueto, who was sitting with his right leg bent up and left leg laid flatly on a grass field near the bar he always went to, chuckled. He could remember the events that had happened between him and that lady. As wind blew, messing his untied long black hair, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the tranquility of the place while recalling their moments.

"_Ueto! Don't chase the dog, you're scaring it," Yumeko rolled her eyes as she looked away from him. Pretending that she only cared for the dog when she actually wished she was that dog. Jealousy..._

"_Hey, but that dog took my bread," Ueto crossed his arms over his chest, unknowingly to him what Yumeko was honestly thinking._

_Yumeko then turned to look at him. Even when he's pouting, she could swear she'd do anything to see that kind of face again and again. He looked incredibly cute. Maybe it's weird to say cute but he actually was. _

_She then giggled making Ueto wonder what she was giggling for. Ueto pouted even more but all went gone when she took his hand and held it firmly. She pulled him behind her as they walked downtown._

"_Can't be helped, I'll treat you better food. I know a good bar." Yumeko smiled widely at him which made his heart skipped a bit. 'huh?' he was new to the feeling. He didn't even know that his heart could skip a bit whenever he's with.. her. _

'That was the first time we held hands together, although it was unconsciously. That was how Iknew the bar too,' Ueto thought inwardly as he still had his eyelids closed. Recalling more of their moments.

_Ueto was sound asleep in his bed. He resided at the inn near Yumeko's house. She offered him to reside on her house since she was alone, and she thought it would be better to have companion but he refused. For some unknown reason, his face flushed when he thought of living together with her back that time. Again, new feelings to him._

_He opened his eyes, the darkness of the room invaded his sight. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt like uncomfortable. He had to see Yumeko. That was the only thought that crossed his mind. And so he stood up quickly not caring that he was only wearing a plain white shirt with short sleeves and short pants until below his knee. That was the usual cloth the people in his hometown would wear when it's hot. He was only a seven-year-old child back then but he could remember. _

_He quietly opened the door of his room and stepped outside. Walking very carefully not to wake up the others, he left for the backdoor of the inn. Then when he finally managed to go out, he quickly headed towards Yumeko's house. Only few blocks separated them although he had second thought if he should really pay her a visit, when it was already midnight. She might misunderstand; was what he thought. But his feet wouldn't let him go back to his room now._

_On the other hand, Yumeko was clutching the white sheets of her bed tightly. It was a dream. A nightmare that had always haunted her. She was being chased by some unknown creatures with scary miens. She was already sweating with her eyes shut firmly. One of the creatures managed to take hold of her shoulder, gripping it tight that she felt like it would rip apart. She wanted to call out to someone, to 'him'.. It was then that suddenly, someone was shaking her lightly. Someone was trying to bring her back to reality, from her nightmare. And when she slowly opened her eyes, tears welling on her eyes, she saw the man she was just trying to call. Ueto... _

_He panicked when Yumeko didn't answer him knocking on the door. Then he heard her scream. Not that loud but enough for his sharp ears to hear. He couldn't have any choice, so he climbed up the tree near her house and jumped onto her small balcony on second floor. There, he saw her. In a poor state, crying. And before he thought of it, he already rushed to her bed and shook her shoulders lightly hoping that she'd wake up. But he couldn't even more believe it. Before he reacted, Yumeko already had her arms wrapped around his neck. She was crying silently. It was a good decision to see her after all. She seemed to have had this bad dream. He needed to comfort her, no, he 'wanted' to. And so he wrapped his arms around her waist, securing her, letting her feel that she wasn't alone anymore. So was he.. _

'And that was the first time we embraced.. She felt good in my arms..' He gulped at the thought. 'Now I am a pervert.' He sighed but soon replaced with a smile on his face. His first genuine smile for a woman..

"Ah.. All this time, I was only enjoying myself. I thought, that was what it meant to be fun.. But I was wrong... To be able to make your love one happy is the true happiness you'd find in yourself, huh?" he thought aloud. It wasn't like him at all to think such thing but love could change a lot of things, right? As people say, love can move a mountain. He then looked up at the blue sky with the white cotton clouds scattered above.

After few days, he decided to go to Yumeko's house. He already prepared himselfto tell her that he loves her and ask if they can be together. But harder than he expected, when he stopped in front of the door of Yumeko's house, he found himself stiffened like a stone and beads of sweat started to drop from his forehead down his cheeks, way until his jawline.

He was too nervous to face her. Too nervous to face a girl for the first time. _What happened to the cool me?! This is so uncool.. _But he wouldn't let this chance slip, and so he tried moving his right hand and brought it up to knock on the door when suddenly, it opened and there he saw the young lady who captured his heart, standing in front of him.

"Ehh? Ueto..?" She was a clueless little girl...

"Uh....Actually.."

"Hm?"

"Well, you see.."

"What? What I see? Oh never mind, come in."

"Al..Alright," He stuttered. He actually stuttered. 'Get a hold of yourself, Ueto!' He scolded himself.

Yumeko noticed his strange behavior but nevertheless, she smiled gently and that made his heart beat fast. At first, he didn't know what it means to have his heart beat fast whenever he's with the girl, but now he knew. He fell for her. That was why.

"What's wrong..?" Yumeko realized that Ueto was feeling uncomfortable, and he..sweat a lot?

"Ah..! Actually," he unintentionally yelled which startled Yumeko and so she widened her eyes a bit, blinking it few times, staring at him.

"...ah...eh... ?"

"I.. I LOVE YOUR HOUSE!" He face palmed mentally. _What a failure, damn it_. "I mean.. I LOVE YOU!" He gathered all his courage just to say those three words and even practiced to say it properly but then when he said it, he failed. Who would say 'I love your house' to the girl you love? And then correct it by yelling it? Yes, he shouted it at her. Damn, the very most uncool moment of his life. Why was it that when he was with that lady, he seemed to experienced lots of first.

Ueto had the mixed emotions. He was afraid that she might reject him, but he was more afraid that they might lose the least relationship they had; friendship. But he was quite relieved to finally be able to say his feelings to her although it didn't turn out very well. And one part of him wanted her to say "I love you, too" to him.

Yumeko was dazing off. She was spacing out in the air, Ueto was becoming worried every seconds that pass, but he remained silent and looked down to see the floor, a tint of red color on his cheeks.

'Ueto stuttered.. He was nervous.. He actually lost his coolness for a moment there, but.. he said..' Yumeko thought to herself, cheeks turning into bright red before she continued, "I...I.... I..love y-you..too." Yumeko gulped. Her heart beat became faster, she was blushing so hard now, she could feel it. 'oh my God, oh my God, I'm ..going to faint,' she thought inwardly.

'huh..just now, I thought I heard her say 'I love you too' to me..' He suddenly snapped back up and looked at her. She was wearing that smile that only seemed to him like an angel, then her cheeks were flushed red, the same as him. He could feel like jumping on joy as she repeated the words he wanted to hear from her. "I..love you too, Ueto."

Her face was flushed, cheeks were brightly red, looking at the side embarrassingly while Ueto stared at her blankly, shocked that he didn't expect her to have any feelings for him since she had always acted normal towards him. But, who cares about that? She loves him too, and it was the best day of his life!

Ueto chuckled. Then he walked close to her. She was surprised and looked up at him only to see his smile very genuine.. She blushed even more knowing that she had made him give that smile, that beautiful smile. But she hated it that he was too tall, she was only until his shoulder.

Soon, Ueto brought his hands to cup her cheeks, staring intently at her and without asking her permission, he pulled her closer to him and hugged her. Arms around her slender waist while Yumeko's hands were against his chest. She could feel his heart beating rapidly against her palm and she smiled. As she was about to lean on him, he pulled off and brushed her cheeks with the back of his hand, making sure if she would let him do what was on his mind. And since she didn't push him away, he let himself felt relieved as he pulled her closer leaving his hand on her waist and other hand cupping her cheeks gently.

Their faces were inches close, Yumeko could really swear, her heart beat was faster than him. Then Ueto planted a kiss over her head, on her forehead, on her cheek and then soon his own lips descended upon her soft lips. Not so long, she kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck. Ueto felt too delighted that he unintentionally deepened their kiss.

The two of them shared one of the happiest day they could ever have.

- - -

Four years later, Yumeko and Ueto was still having the finest of their days. But the actual happiest moment they probably ever had was when Yumeko found out that she was pregnant and told Ueto about it.

But three months had passed, both of them could still have been the happiest couple until one day, someone attacked Ueto, dagger was deeply dug on the flesh of his back, blood spurting out. He was killed by an unknown man while he was heading his way to their home from the flee market.

This news soon reached Yumeko, but too sudden and unbelievable for her, she lost her consciousness. The people who came to her house to comfort her panicked and called a healer. She was alright, the baby was okay. Everything would be alright...

Yumeko opened her eyes but couldn't feel anything as tears started to flow down her cheeks. If it was a bad dream, she wanted to wake up soon, to see Ueto coming back to their house with his chuckles, teasing, to hold him and to be held by him. But.. the very person who would come to wake her up from nightmares was gone.. No one would wake her up from her nightmare anymore. He.. was gone.

"Ueto.." She mumbled and burst out into tears, holding her stomach. "On..your-your b-behalf.. I pro..promise, o-our child..will live.. He will be..a g-good son. For you and for this c-child inside my womb.. I'll be s-strong.. Ueto.... I love you..so much..." she said between her sobs.

- - -

Happy days might have ended for Yumeko and Ueto but six months had passed quickly. She gave birth to their child, and new happiness found its way for her. It was a boy, the fruit of their love. She loved the child with all of her heart. As much as he loved Ueto, more than herself. His name? She gave him the name of kindness which she promised Ueto to build their children up, Yuu.

And time sure flied quickly, the boy turned fourteen already.

"Yuu, do you want to know what your father was like?" Yumeko asked Yuu as she smiled at him patting his head while sitting at the rocking chair. He nodded fervently and said, "all." Yumeko giggled at his statement. Their son grew up strong, looking alot like his father but with dark blue hair, mixed of Ueto's black hair and Yumeko's navy blue hair. His curiousness about his father was always amusing to Yumeko.

She then started to tell him the tale of her and Ueto's story long way ago, filling in the memories she had always treasured.. and always will.


	2. Chapter 1: Does one's destiny exist?

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so happy when I saw 2 reviews. That really made my week x] Thank u so much xXsonataXx and suigetsu-is-da-bomb! Anyway, here is the first chapter. I hope u all enjoy reading! ^^ I'm sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors, I edited this but it might not be good enough. Please tell me when u find errors! :]**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the anime -Man. All credits goes to the author Katsura Hoshino-sensei.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Does one's destiny exist?

They say, travelers were destined to be alone for the rest of their lives since they only lived to travel and travel until they die, not settling on one certain place. Yuu Kanda, however, never believed this. There wasn't such thing as destiny to him. He was only curious on how it was like to be a traveler. It must be fun, not boring. It meant adventure and he liked the sound of it. And so he became one.

He knew the story behind his parents' past, how they met, how they fell in love, made him and why was his father killed. Along with his curiosity about traveling, he also wanted to follow his father's path. Not to be killed though, but to continue the journey that his father, Ueto kanda, had started. He asked for his mother's permission of it, and unbelievably, she normally agreed to it.

Now, he was standing in front of a huge black gate, unsure if he should call up. But then, it was soon going to be dark and he wasn't going to stay in the forest at night, it was too dangerous. Wild animals and demons would take a notice of his smell and they would attack him. Not that he mind for he would just kill them with ease, but he wanted a proper rest.

Yuu Kanda started to go on a journey almost three years ago. He was sixteen, barely knowing how it was to travel alone, he had encountered lots of troubles but as he got used to face all of these alone, he became unbeatable and unbelievably strong.

His long sword that he called Mugen was the sword his father had. Yumeko, his mother, had kept it untouched and treasured it when Ueto died, until she handed it and entrusted to him.

_"This sword. I'm giving it to you, Yuu," Yuu's mother, Yumeko softly said as she smiled and held the sword out to Yuu._

_"..Why?" asked Yuu, looking at the shining long sword._

_"It is your father's. I'm sure, he'd give it to you by himself if he was still alive.. Promise me to treasure it Yuu."_

_Yuu knew the best that the topic about his father was a touchy matter to his mother._

_".."_

_After a few moments, Yuu slowly stretched out his hand and touched the sword carefully. Then he held the handle firmly in his palms and nodded as his reply to his mother's request._

He was thinking of it again making him space out. He shook his head lightly to put the memories away for the moment as he pulled the heavy metal handle of the gate and slammed it back creating a huge bumming sound that vibrated through out the place. Soon after, it opened, welcoming him to enter. It was unexpectedly quite, not even a whistling sound of wind could be heard; _What a dreadful city, _Yuu thought.

He entered, slowly stepping inside the place and looked around.

"What the hell is with this place?" He mumbled to himself.

Placing his right hand on his mugen's handle that clung on the right side of his black belt, he continued to walk until he found one place where he thought he could take a rest for a while. He allowed himself to go near to that small bar, opened the door and took a glance inside. For a moment, he stopped, having a second thought whether he should really enter or just leave.

There were people laughing loudly as they drank wines in glasses, waitresses wearing cobalt blue sleeveless turtle-neck shirts with matching same cobalt blue skirts that ran down just above their knees. On their heads were sky blue bandanas, and on their feet were black boots that was up to the middle of their legs. Not to mention, the boots has those frilly laces. _Surely there could be any other place than this small bar. _Yuu Kanda sighed inwardly, he didn't like the place and it was loud too..

So he thought of leaving, but before he even took one step back, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, dragging him into one of the tables.

"What the?" Yuu Kanda scowled angrily.

"Once you opened that door, you can't turn back without even trying to join the people here," a young lady with long black hair that was highly pony-tailed said. She was wearing that crazy outfit that all the waitresses seemed to wear.

"Is that a system?" he asked glaring at her.

"Ehm, yes," she replied nervously.

'What kind of system is that? It's insane,' he thought as he continued glaring at her, then finally giving up, he let out a sigh of annoyance, "che."

He sat on one of the chairs of the table that she lead him to and crossed his arm in front of his chest as he put his left leg over the right with ankle on top of the knee. Crossing legs in a manly form.

"Well mister, what will be your order?" the young lady asked and smiled flirtatiously.

"Water," Yuu monotonously replied.

"Alright," she replied as she went off to the counter for his order.

Yuu was pissed off. The people were too loud, it was irritating his ears but he might as well rest for a bit. Then he'd be off. That was it.

"Hey hey, who's the tall handsome guy?" one of the waitresses with a blonde short hair whispered to the black pony-tailed girl while they were inside the stuffs' room.

"I don't know. Yet. He's mine by the way, don't even try going out there and stealing him!" she replied.

"Oh come on, Mionee! He's too handsome, you can't have him all by yourself, share him with me."

"No, Hailin."

"Please?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Please!"

Mionee with the black hair and Hailin with the blonde hair resumed arguing until someone tapped both their shoulders which made them stopped and turned their attentions to the person behind them.

"Oh, Miss Lenalee!" Mionee exclaimed totally embarrassed while Hailin remained silent.

"What were you two arguing about? We have customers waiting for their orders right? Let's get to work." Lenalee smiled at them.

"Yes Miss," both of them replied in unison as they bowed for an apology of their immature behaviors.

Lenalee only nodded and smiled wider at them as she went to the back room, her elder brother's office. Funny how there was an office inside a bar right? But that bar wasn't just actually a normal bar. Lenalee knocked twice.

"Brother?"

"Oh! Lenalee my dear, come in, come in!"

Lenalee opened the door quietly and entered the room. No matter when or where she meet her brother, he just wouldn't be tired calling her his cute little dear sister and wail about how he was proud to have her. Lenalee just got used to it.

'Why do they take so long? It's just a water,' Yuu thought to himself.

The people around him were like loud speakers. Oh how he wanted to get out of the place as soon as possible.

"Excuse me Mister? Here is your water," the black haired girl who took his order finally came back and called out to him. She put the glass in front of Yuu as she stood still beside him. He was about to take the water when her hand reached out to him. The contact made him growl. _Now __what?_ He glared at her again as he quickly brushed off her hand and took the water to drink it.

'He is playing hard-to-get huh?' Mionee thought inwardly while giggling.

"What do you want? If the payment, here," Yuu threw a coin at her when he finished drinking the water. As he was about to stand, a blonde haired girl pushed the black haired girl away and grasped his arm.

"Hi there, I'm Hailin, please stay a bit more," she whispered to his ear seductively.

"Get off of me," Yuu was even more pissed now. These girls were a pain on the butt. He would say something but was cut off by the black haired girl.

"What do you think you're doing, Hailin?" Mionee asked Hailin with an irritation on the tone of her voice. She quickly stood up and pushed Hailin off of Yuu. Then they started to argue again. They never learned.

Yuu took this chance to get away from them and so he headed towards outside but someone bumped into him. The man was wobbling, he was obviously drunk. He still had a glass of wine in his hands, that, he accidentally poured onto Yuu.

"Hey dude, h-watch.. where you aaare gowin'" a talk of a drunk man. _The hell?_ _Shit, the wine.._

Yuu glared at him and within a matter of few seconds, his mugen's blade was pointed at the man's neck.

"Uh..." the man quickly awoke from his sober. He widened his eyes at the blade that threatened to cut his throat off and looked at Yuu.

"Watch what you're saying," Yuu Kanda harshly said as he drew his mugen nearer to the man's throat.

"W-wait, sorry aaalright?"

It was like a pleading but to Yuu, the sarcastic tone on it didn't go unnoticeable. All the people inside the bar stared at them, some were shivering and some were interested to see a fight, including Mionee and Hailin who now stopped their arguments as they stared dreamily at Yuu.

He remained still for a while but then he withdrew his sword and patched it back to his belt while turning his back to the man, and resumed heading outside. But the drunken man was only playing an act, no one dared pointed a blade at him, ever. He swiftly lifted his right leg and itching to kick Yuu but as he did so, Yuu was suddenly behind him. _Okay, how did he-? _The man thought to himself widening his eyes once again. He felt a stinging pain on his neck, and when he touched it, there was a cut.

"Bastard," Yuu mumbled behind him.

"Y-you...!" the man snarled despite of the cut on his neck.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Half of the people in the bar let out an amused reaction when they saw how quick Yuu Kanda moved and when he left a cut on the man's neck. Mionee and Hailin shivered a bit as they gulped.

"Don't you think, this kind of situation is dangerous..?" Mionee murmured.

"Y-yes.. I think so too," Hailin replied.

"What's the noise out there?" Lenalee's brother, Komui Lee asked.

"I don't know, I'll go take a look," Lenalee smiled a bit at Komui before leaving the office and went to check what was going on in the bar. As she reached the counter, an unbelievable sight caught her eyes. Some of the tables were ruined, either sliced into two or slashed into pieces. Then there she saw one guy that was about to slash at the other man.

She didn't need to hesitate. Lenalee burst out briskly jumping between them as she kicked Yuu's sword sending it away. She remained silent but was smiling at them. Yuu widened his eyes a bit but not in a way that would be noticeable.

"Would you care to explain what happened here? Two young men," Lenalee blurted.

"M-miss Lenalee.." the drunken man stuttered as he stared at her.

"I have nothing to explain." Yuu shot her a menacing glare as he walked away from them to the corner where his sword flew out. Then he picked it up and finally stepped outside the crazy bar.

"..." Lenalee could only stare at the direction from where Yuu disappeared.

* * *

**Yuu**: Why the heck did you make me go to that crazy bar huh?

**me**: Ehm.. Sorry? Eek! But that's needed..

**Lenalee**: Oh Come on, our bar isn't crazy!

**me and Yuu**: ...

**me**: Anyway, I hope u all enjoyed! Please review if u got spare times :] I'd really appreciate them. Also, if anyone have ideas or suggestions for the story, lemme know! :D Anonymous reviewers are always welcome too!

~Have a nice day and good nights everyone!

-Terru


	3. Chapter 2: Demon Hunt

A/N: Hello everyone. I'm very sorry for the slow update v_v Anyway, I edited this one too and soo please let me know when u spot an error, i'd appreciate it so much! They can all help me improve my poor grammar. I hope u all enjoy reading ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own -Man. Only the plot of this fanfic.

**Warning:** Just a tiny little bit of a not-so-good sight of a dead body.

* * *

_"Would you care to explain what happened here? Two young men," Lenalee blurted._

_"M-miss Lenalee.." the drunken man stuttered as he stared at her._

_"I have nothing to explain." Yuu shot her a menacing glare as he walked away from them to the corner where his sword flew out. Then he picked it up and finally stepped outside the crazy bar._

_"..." Lenalee could only stare at the direction from where Yuu disappeared._

Chapter 2:

Demon hunt

Yuu Kanda was still pissed off. His face remained impassive but it clearly showed in his brows that was knitting together. It was as if two swords were about to clash each other. Although it was a big relief to him that he finally managed to get out of that crazy bar. He would never go back there. Heck, he didn't even want to pass by that street anymore. Never.. Who knows that not only once you stepped inside the bar will you get dragged inside by a weird flirty girl, but also if you walk pass by that street. That would be insanely hell.

And here he was, standing in front of the opened medium square-sized window of room 404. The room number that the owner of the inn gave him. He was staying the night there. It was tranquil and he was quite enjoying the calm breeze of the night, the cool touch of wind every time it blew and brush softly against his face. Everything was in good rhythm. And so he let himself relaxed for a little while, closed his eyes with arms folded across his chest and stood still there, body stiffened just like a statue.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

The bar that opened as a normal bar in the morning wasn't normal when it turned night. It would become a place where anyone could ask for help or advices. Specialty: Demon problems.

Lenalee was in his brother's office that night. Sitting on the sofa, she talked to her brother about the new problem they had to solve.

Just a few while ago, a young woman came rushing to them and explained how her daughter suddenly disappeared from her room while she was in the kitchen.

_Kylie was humming a song while she chopped the carrots and cabbages into little pieces. The smell of the fresh vegetables traveled from kitchen onto Milie's room and she could smell it clearly. She giggled as she slowly flipped the pages of the book she was holding and reading._

_After a few moments, dinner was prepared and Kylie decided to go upstairs to call Milie._

"_Dear Milie, dinner is ready let's eat no-" Kylie stopped as she opened the door fully, not spotting her daughter anywhere. _

"_Milie..? Where are you?" she stepped inside quietly and observed the whole room, but no sign of her daughter at all. Only the book's pages that she knew Milie's favorite to read was scattered on the floor. It was as if a tornado came only in that spot._

"_Oh my..!" Kylie gasped as she saw the window widely opened. She then went downstairs quickly and towards the door of their house, almost tripping in every steps she made. But she had to go to one certain place that she could only think of. Faster.._

"Brother, I'll be going now then," Lenalee smiled gently at Komui as she took hold of her cloak and wore it on top of her dark green long dress that ran down until the middle of her foreleg. Only her black boots were seen under it.

"Lena~leeee, please be careful! Alright my baby sister!" Komui cried out loud as he waved his hand to her sister who was about to depart for the hunt.

"Yes, don't worry brother."

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Yuu Kanda wasn't sure how long had he been sleeping while standing in front of the window. He actually fell asleep while standing. Unbelievable.. But to Yuu, it was only normal. He had trained of course. It is so that he would be able to be aware more of his surroundings even in his sleep.

But then he glanced at the clock that was over the desk beside the bed and it read one o'clock and twenty-five minutes. It was that time already? Yuu Kanda shook his head slowly as he walked towards his bed. Maybe he should still get a proper rest. But before he even made it closer to the comforting bed that awaits for him, he heard a scream outside the inn. A little girl's scream.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Lenalee, using her innocence, flew quickly on roof over roof towards the scent of the demon. She was being careful on every landing she made on houses or else everyone would wake up. At her estimation, it would be around past one o'clock that time.

There was indeed a demon. As Lenalee jumped down the nearest street silently, she saw it squeezing the little kid, unconscious on its grip.

"Demon! Let go of the child," Lenalee commanded.

"Ohoh?" the demon turned Lenalee's way as it smirked almost ear to ear-if it had ears- and widened its eyes in anticipation.

"Let go of the child, now!" Lenalee once again, commanded but her voice was louder now.

"No way. It's my food, how would I let it go eh?" the demon started chuckling evilly as it gripped the child tighter that a small whimper came out from her.

Lenalee wouldn't make this any longer. She ran towards the demon and with one forceful bent kick from ground, she flew above it and stretched out her leg, landing a strong kick on its head in a slant form. Due to the impact, the demon crashed roughly into a wall. It was huge that it created a loud _BANG. _She caught the little girl gently on her arms when she fell from the grip of the demon. Lenalee then looked at the direction of it.

At first, there was no movement, and smokes of powders that was created by the crashed cements blocked the sight from Lenalee. She couldn't see if it was still alive or dead but as she stepped backwards to hide the little kid somewhere in the corner of the street, something fell down from sky. _A human's dead body._

Lenalee's stomach churned up from the brutal sight. The corpse was missing its left leg and no eyeballs at all. The whole body was already dried as if all the energy had been sucked before dying.

"What the..." if Lenalee could throw up, she would have already but she had to be patient. Her mission was to finish that huge-headed demon.

"Hmm.." the child slightly opened her eyes and immediately saw Lenalee. To her, Lenalee was, of course, a stranger and so she struggled to break free from her.

"Shh.. Don't worry, I am here to save you," Lenalee hushed the kid and smiled softly which gave reassurance to her.

Milie only nodded as she fell into a deep slumber this time. Lenalee took this chance and put her down in a dark corner carefully then she walked towards the corpse.

"What did you do to this human?" she asked while looking at the dead body.

"I ate his life energy, isn't it obvious, exorcist?" the demon answered sarcastically.

Lenalee shot a glare at the demon and as her innocence was still activating, she jumped high and flew towards her enemy and kicked it once again, lime green lights tailing her boots. She repeated this process over and over against the demon that was still persisting on fighting back.

"Stupid..exorcist.. You'll pay!" the demon lifted its arm and in a blink of an eye, it became gigantic which Lenalee got hit when it swayed.

"Ugh!" Lenalee shut her eyes tightly as blood spurted out from her mouth. She fell down on the ground and could only hear the demon laughing hysterically at her. No, she wouldn't lose!

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

He was running towards the spot wherein he thought he saw green lights and a.. human? flying through the air. He really had no idea what that was, maybe some kind of a large bird and not a human. Only the huge-headed monster fighting it was what he could see positively.

Yuu Kanda rushed faster while his right hand held the handle of his mugen on his right side. He should kill that monster whatever it was.

When Yuu arrived at the place, he saw the demon-which he called a monster- about to step on a young lady. But as he was going to slice the demon's leg, the green light he saw earlier flying in the air glowed again and with one strike of it, slashed the demon into two, as if the light was a claw.

He knitted his brows together again as he stared at the dead monster. He was trying to analyze in his mind where the light came from but he soon realized that it was from the young lady's boots. _So it was from a human girl._

"What is.." Yuu was about to ask when he saw the young lady's face.

Lenalee's hood wasn't covering her head anymore. Her long dark green hair that was highly tied in two-pony tails was so beautiful under the gleaming moon. Yuu stared at her for two reasons; he was impressed by the young lady's strength and admirable appearance, second was because he remembered that face.

She was the one who kicked Yuu's mugen out of his hand early that noon at the crazy bar. He was really pissed off. Why, of all people, did he has to encounter her again?

Lenalee turned his way but instead of talking to him, she walked past him and went directly to the corner where she left Milie sleeping. As she grabbed the kid on the waist, she deactivated her innocence and so the lime green lights that glowed on her boots vanished.

Yuu was clearly glaring at Lenalee but he didn't speak Her wobbly steps didn't go unnoticed by him.

Lenalee deactivated her innocence because she didn't think she'd be able to fly off when she was holding a kid. She could feel a stinging pain on her stomach and her breath was becoming ragged. But she wouldn't give up, she had to go back home quickly before her brother went crazy and announce her disappearance in the whole city. That would be bad.. And she also had to bring the kid to her mother.

After few minutes of passing some blocks, Lenalee was almost nearing their place. She gathered her remaining strength and doubled her pace. But just after few steps, her body surrendered and blood spurted out from her mouth again. She was about to fall down when someone caught her on her arm.

Lenalee's eyesight was blurred, she couldn't clearly see who was helping her walk now. She was being dragged but it was so gentle that Lenalee's eyes could only focus on the back of her savior. She couldn't careless anymore about the red substance that was slowly trailing her mouth until her jawline.

When Yuu Kanda noticed Lenalee wobbling, he couldn't help but follow her. Maybe it was a sight he never wanted to see because of her mother who was so fragile. And so he trailed her but distanced himself few meters away.

"Tsk. Women. As I thought, they're just all fragile," Yuu murmured to himself. He kept on following her, dark blue eyes locked on her petite figure. It wasn't long that he rushed to her when he saw her falling down. He didn't want to do it but his conscience wouldn't just leave him. What was his purpose for following her anyway? Rolling his eyes, he held her on the arm firmly but gently and pulled her so that she would continue walking.

"Hm.. Mommy.." Milie mumbled while rubbing her eyes with her hands. She felt someone holding her and saw Lenalee. She was the woman who saved her. She couldn't wait to see her mother but she was being patient. As her blue eyes wandered, a silhouette of an unknown man met her eyesight. "Hm?" tilting her head, she looked at Lenalee again.

Yuu Kanda recognized the street of that crazy bar and knew Lenalee was aiming to get there. He even swore to himself that he would never go back there and now here he was, walking nonchalantly as they approached it. He heaved a sigh then when they arrived in front of the bar's door, he let go of her arm quickly and started to walk away.

Lenalee felt him let go but she wanted to, at least, show gratitude.

"Wait," Lenalee stopped him.

Yuu rolled his eyes again and paused from walking. He didn't turn her way, only focusing his ears to what she was going to say.

"Thank you," Lenalee bowed her head as low as she could. She used the door for support when she tried to look at him again. The kid kept quiet, thinking that it was adult's business she shouldn't pry to, as she learned from her mother.

"Ehm, would you like to-" Lenalee's words were cut off by Yuu contradicting whatever she was supposed to say.

"No."

Lenalee blinked her eyes, amused by the clear rejection of her offer. She didn't finish her statement yet but he probably guessed what it was. She nodded as Yuu resumed walking again, faster than his normal pace. Lenalee's vision was still blurred, it was like some clouds were blocking her eyes from seeing anything.

"Now, let's go inside, your mother might be waiting there for you." Lenalee smiled at the kid.

"Thank you big sister!" Milie giggled.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Almost one hour had passed when Yuu Kanda arrived back on the inn and onto his room. Sitting on the bed comfortably, he took the mugen out from the belt on his waist. His dark blue eyes following every angle of it as he thought of the young lady's dark boots that glowed with green lights. "What was that?" he thought aloud gripping the mugen's handle firmly.

* * *

In this fic, Kanda doesn't know anything_ yet_ about the innocences. Please review if u got spare times :] I'd be really happy to see some feedbacks and some suggestions, advices, anything! I'd welcome it :] And as always, anonymous reviewers are also welcome! ^^

Thank u to those who favorited this fic! x] Also to those who reviewed: xXsonataXx, suigetsu-is-da-bomb and Blood-red Moonlight (I'm really happy!^^)

Have a good day and good night everyone!

~Terru


	4. Chapter 3: Allies and Enemies

A/N: Oh I updated twice today. One for my vampire knight fic and now this x] I'm sorry for not updating quick. U all know what problems these days and include my part-time job in it.. Anyway, not beta-ed. I hope u all enjoy reading^^ Anyone is welcome to leave review, ideas, advices, anything. :]

_

* * *

"Now, let's go inside, your mother might be waiting there for you." Lenalee smiled at the kid._

_"Thank you big sister!" Milie giggled._

_~ X ~ X ~ X ~_

_Almost one hour had passed when Yuu Kanda arrived back on the inn and onto his room. Sitting on the bed comfortably, he took the mugen out from the belt on his waist. His dark blue eyes following every angle of it as he thought of the young lady's dark boots that glowed with green lights. "What was that?" he thought aloud gripping the mugen's handle firmly._

Chapter 3:

Allies and Enemies

The moment Yuu Kanda disappeared from Lenalee's sight, the door to the bar suddenly opened revealing her brother.. Komui, in shock. As his jaw dropped, he immediately glomped her and wailed.

"Lenalee baby sis? You're injured! Nooooo! That must be treated, there's blood, blood!"

And there he was to talk when he was hugging Lenalee too tight..

"Brother.. Don't worry, I'm just fine," Lenalee tried her best to smile but to no avail, her stomach ached too bad. Instead, she gritted her teeth and shut her eyes tightly.

"Lena~leeeee!"

That was the last word she heard before her consciousness left her and everything around her slowly turned black.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Bright light poured into the room through the cream light curtains and it blinded her. She fainted? She slowly sat up not giving attention to the slight pain she felt in her stomach. When she glanced at the wall clock hanging on the wall above just in front of her bed, it read six o'clock and fifteen minutes. It was morning already. She still remembered that she came back here together with the little girl... and it was dawn, probably around three or four o'clock pass. She was glad she defeated that arrogant demon, and she was able to save the girl.. the little girl.. Lenalee gasped. _The girl!_

Lenalee swiftly swung her legs on the edge of the bed until her feet touch the floor and then she got up, she almost fell down by the sudden pull of gravity but she contradicted it and made a quick step towards her brother's office.

Arriving in front of Komui's office door, she was about to knock when she heard someone else's voice. _Who's that..? _Lenalee knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but the curiosity got the best out of her and so she lightly pressed her left ear to the wooden surface. Damn she couldn't hear anything.. Maybe she just have to be patient and wait for them to finish but before she pulled away from the door, someone caught her in the act of eavesdropping.

Lenalee blinked her eyes few times.

"Well well, what do we have here. Eavesdropping isn't healthy for a young lady like you," the tall young man said teasingly as he looked down at her.

"Ehm.." Lenalee was confused. Who was he?

"Excuse me..? Who may you be?" Lenalee ignored his tease and asked instead, now leaning away from the door.

"Call me Lavi," the red-haired young man replied and grinned at her.

Lenalee looked at him puzzled, first of all because of his appearance. He had a black eye-patch on his right eye and a black headband with menthol green designs which held his hair up to look spiky. He was wearing an orange scarf around his neck. _It wasn't cold, was it? _Lenalee decided to shrug and ignore it. She then smiled at him.

"Alright Lavi, I'm Lenalee, but what are yo-" Lenalee's words were cut off by Lavi answering abruptly.

"Important deals."

"D-deals? But, anyway who are you and ..your companion?" Lenalee pointed at the door assuming he was with the one who was talking with her brother inside the office.

"Well, we were running after a demon and we knew it went to this city then we happened to pass by here."

"Demon?" Lenalee got alarmed.

"Ya."

"I see." _So they fight with demons like me?_

As Lenalee's mind started to have train of thoughts, Lavi interrupted.

"Na, Lenalee, aren't there older women in this bar?"

"Huh..?" Lenalee tilted her head to the side.

"You know, those beautiful and attractive elegant women with sexy bod-"

Lenalee shook her head as soon as Lavi started to describe the women he wanted to meet. What was with this guy? Lenalee laughed a bit at him. He was weird.

Lavi noticed her laughing and so he grinned mentally.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

The white-haired boy sat silently at the couch as Komui explained to him the details of his bar. He was listening intently apparently taking on every little things the older man said.

"So Allen-kun, now you know why we can't just close this bar down. One more thing, me and my baby sister lives here," Komui spoke. _'Baby sister?' _Allen thought inwardly but shrugged it off nonetheless.

"But Sir Komui-"

"No buts."

Allen heaved a sigh inwardly. It was harder than he thought it would be. Asking a cooperation with this man wasn't near possible. But he couldn't give up. For now, he'd let it go but it was for the sake of the people in that city so tomorrow, he planned to come back and pursue him again.

Now wearing a gentle smile, Allen stood up from the couch and bowed his head letting some of his white locks cover his face. Komui did the same and stood up from sitting then nodded.

When Allen gestured that he should be going, Komui walked towards the door and opened it for both of them to go outside. But when they stepped outside the office, Komui's overprotective elder brother side had sparked up. A stranger and what's worse, a suspicious weird-looking young man was about to touch Lenalee's cheeks. Little did he know, Lavi was just about to brush off a dirt from Lenalee's hair which could be mistaken as him caressing her cheeks from the side.

"Lenaleeeee! Don't worry, I'm here now! You damn brat, what do you think you're doing to my baby sister?" Komui snapped and quickly grabbed Lenalee's arm and put her behind him.

"B-brother..? Wait...!" Lenalee panicked and facepalmed herself mentally.

"Prepare for the wrath of-!"

"Hey hey wait a moment, I wasn't doing anything to her?" Lavi's statement came out more like a question than a sentence.

"You dare think of lame excuses!" Komui pointed an accusing finger at Lavi.

Allen was just standing there speechless. Komui was acting like a... kid whose lolipop got taken away by some other kid. He never saw him act like that before.

"Sir Komui, please calm down, he's a comrade of mine," Allen finally stepped in and waved his hand a bit.

"Comrade? Well Allen-kun, tell this comrade of yours to not lay even _one _finger on my baby sister! Or else I'll chop that finger of his!" Lavi was starting to freak out with the man.

"Brother!" Lenalee couldn't take it anymore. She had to shout, and ouch, damn that hurt her stomach.

"Oh! Lenalee! Are you alright little sister?" Komui hugged her tightly that she almost couldn't breathe. She was supposed to be used to this kind of affection from her brother but _not_ when in front of other people! Her face turned red. She was really..embarrassed that she couldn't do anything than just let him wail and cling on her like that of a little kid.

Lavi and Allen shared a look now.

"Anyway, if you may excuse us, Sir Komui." Allen coughed a little to grab the older man's attention. And as expected, his expression turned serious when he heard that the two young men were going to go already. That did it. He finally let go of Lenalee but stayed beside her.

"Alright, Allen-kun, be safe on your way," Komui grinned.

"Only him? What about me?" Lavi teased only to get a menacing glare from Komui. He better shut up.

"Thank you Sir Komui and uh.." Allen looked at Lenalee who now turned to look at him too. Purple eyes met gray eyes. As they locked gazes, Lenalee smiled at him. _What a bright smile.. _Allen smiled back.

"I'm Lenalee," she said.

"Well then, sir Komui and.. miss Lenalee," after bowing his head, he grabbed Lavi's arm and they immediately left the bar.

Komui quickly turned to Lenalee and patted her head softly. This made her facial expression softened.

"Brother, who were they and what were they doing here?"

"..Now now Lenalee-chan, you still have to rest."

"Brother.."

"Oh that's it! I'll cook breakfast for you!"

Lenalee sighed and shook her head. Maybe, the time when she'd know what they were talking about would naturally come. Her brother didn't obviously want to talk about it.

"Ah. Brother, I remembered, where's the girl? Is she alright?" Lenalee held her hands in front of her chest wishing everything went fine after she fainted.

"Lenalee-chan, you really worry for others more than for yourself." Komui gave her his genuine smile and continued, "yes, she is all fine, thanks to you."

She sighed again, this time, of relieve. "I'm glad.."

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

The sun was glistening outside and it was a good day for some walk. Yuu Kanda decided to go outside and roam around the city for the day as he was already thinking about leaving that place after few more days.

Walking down the town, he noticed that it wasn't that crowded. Which was good for him. He looked straight while walking and while holding the handle of his sword in his right hand. A stance he got used to do when walking in a free open space like that. Any enemies would attack whether it seemed that there weren't.

Then he suddenly felt a different aura. Alright, there seemed no enemies but he could clearly sense it. Continuing his walk, he doubled his pace. He had to find it. Turning around a corner, an old man bumped into him making him stop in his tracks. Kanda raised his eyebrow at the man who shook under his sharp gaze. _A civilian? _

"I..I'm very sorry." The old man's voice was quivering.

Kanda ignored his apology and started to walk again. And he thought he saw the old man's lips curved upward in a creepy way.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Lenalee went back to her small room that was located near her brother's office. Oh yes, Lenalee and her brother lived in that bar. Komui's room was the opposite way of hers. She was feeling much better even though a slight stinging pain still remained in the side of her stomach. She was used to such, and this time wasn't different.

Her brother insisted that she should sleep but she just couldn't. In the end, she just laid on the bed looking up at the white ceiling. Events of past rewind on her mind and images flowed through her purple eyes, so distant. Then the memory of her and her brother's parents flashed. She smiled sweetly allowing her eyelids to shut slowly. Looks like, their memories were the only thing that could make her feel comfortable and safe. She couldn't remember their faces that clear anymore but one thing she was sure was, they never stopped smiling for her and Komui.

Lenalee was nearing to fall asleep when a banging sound echoed outside her room. It wasn't loud enough, meaning.. the bar's entrance door! Lenalee's eyes snapped open and she sat up instantly. _Who could that be?It is daytime, and our bar isn't even open yet!_

She jumped out of the bed and rushed outside her room slamming the door shut. As she ran and reached the counter, she saw an old man standing there. Wearing a beggar's cloth and dirty appearance, he looked at her, smirking.

"Hello exorcist," the voice had an echoing effect on it and a bit high-pitched. Which only meant one thing.. A demon.

* * *

I'm having fun writing this fic x]

Have a good day and good night everyone!

~Terru


	5. Chapter 4: Fighting Two Level

A/N: Hello again everyone! Here's an update :D Thank u so much to the new reader **-SmilingArtist-** and to **Suigetsu-is-da-bomb **for supporting this fic in every chapter! To be honest, **Suigetsu-is-da-bomb** and **the people who added this to their story alert** are two of the reasons I keep on updating :] Though I don't plan on dropping this fic cause i LOVE Kanda and Lenalee too much to do that! Anyway, I hope u all enjoy reading!^^ Anyone is welcome to leave a review, ideas, advices, anything :] (not beta-ed, I'm sorry for wrong grammars so please tell me if u spot some and I suck at writing fighting scenes) T.T

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to put this on previous chapter but... I do NOT own -Man anime/manga and its characters. Only the idea of this fic.

_

* * *

Lenalee was nearing to fall asleep when a banging sound echoed outside her room. It wasn't loud enough, meaning.. the bar's entrance door! Lenalee's eyes snapped open and she sat up instantly. _Who could that be?It is daytime, and our bar isn't even open yet!

_She jumped out of the bed and rushed outside her room slamming the door shut. As she ran and reached the counter, she saw an old man standing there. Wearing a beggar's cloth and dirty appearance, he looked at her, smirking._

_"Hello exorcist," the voice had an echoing effect on it and a bit high-pitched. Which only meant one thing.. A demon._

Chapter 4:

Fighting Level Two

Lenalee stood still, staring blankly at the... demon that was disguising itself as an old man. Her mind was battling whether it would be a good idea to fight it or make it leave. But she knew better than anyone that once a demon appeared and ready to destroy things, it would never leave. Lenalee sighed inwardly. Her body still felt heavy. But, if it would make the demon disappear, she couldn't careless about her current condition.

"What do you want?" asked Lenalee as she balled her fist at her side.

Before the demon could answer, Lenalee's brother, Komui stormed to the counter where she was in. He seemed to worry too much about her again.

"Lenalee baby sis! What was that? Are you alright? Oh... a demon? Stay inside and rest!" Komui hugged his younger sister's right arm when he saw the freak-looking man.

"No brother, please let me fight. It's dangerous here, you go inside brother," Lenalee pleaded.

When Komui seemed to protest, Lenalee pushed him just a little bit away and gently put her hands on his arm and smiled.

"I'll be alright, brother."

Komui nodded obediently after seeing his little sister's adorable smile. He was still worried about her but he knew it when she was serious. And so all he could do was trust her ability. After all, she had her innocence. He smiled painfully at the thought.

After Komui disappeared behind the counter, Lenalee turned to the demon that was still smirking.

"Done with your little talk?"

"Yes. Now I'm ready to fight you." Lenalee jumped over the counter and immediately activated her innocence allowing lime green lights to glow on her dark boots. The old man's appearance quickly changed into that huge creepy mien of a demon. Big spikes were sticking out from its body and head had the look of a voodoo doll, its stomach was huge as if pregnant and a small black wing popped out from its back making it float. _Damn. Level two Demon! This bar is going to be in enough danger, I need to fight this demon somewhere far from here._

Lenalee jumped towards it and stretched out her legs to kick the demon away. Fortunately, it didn't expect her to move so fast and so it flew out of the bar. The rest she had to do was drag it, probably, outside the city.

"Ke... kekeke exorcist, don't be so full of yourself," the demon spoke regaining its balance and flew high up above in the air.

It was only around seven o'clock pass and everyone was still sleeping. Lenalee didn't want to make a trouble and so she directly flew up following the demon. Air pressure was strong that the strands of her untied hair blew here and there becoming a bother to her view. She should have tied it first, now she was regretting it.

This time, the demon charged at her. Its fist was gripped firmly and was readied to land a punch on her which it did, she felt her stomach tightening in ache once again. She back flipped while floating in the air creating a fair distance from her enemy. Knitting her brows together, Lenalee flew towards it again using the force she gathered from her boots. Nearing in front of it, she flipped herself forward and with her one leg stretched out straight, she sliced the demon into two.

Expecting that it would be dead, Lenalee widened her eyes when the demon became two. _What the?_ Maybe she should have brought it outside their city. Seeing the two demon smirking with eyes rolling in different directions, she turned her back at them and started to speed up onto the forest. Without a border above the gate entrance of the city, Lenalee managed to reach the forest easily. And as she thought, the demons followed her.

"Escaping now exorcist?" One of them spoke.

Lenalee could barely recognize the original form anymore. The two looked like the exact same, a replica of the other. She hasn't met any demon that could multiple itself after being sliced into two. This was going to be a long fight and she knew it.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

After bumping with that old man, Yuu Kanda resumed his walk with unease feeling. Maybe, he should have trailed the creep man? But if he was really just a civilian, then Kanda would only waste his time. Wearing his usual expressionless face, Kanda decided to find a quiet place where he could be alone. But just after few steps he took, bright green lights caught his attention up above. _That light again? _Kanda remembered that those green lights belonged to one certain person. He looked up and also saw two monsters.

As if automatically, he took out his sword from its sheath. That young lady who he believed to be fighting the two monsters were far from him but as he stared at them observing, he realized that the green lights were heading to a direction even more far. He decided to follow them and so he ran swiftly, gazing up above his head every now and then in order to not lose the sight of them.

He was surprised that he arrived at the entrance gate to the city. Which only meant that the young lady lured the two demons outside.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

It had been few while already that Lenalee continued attacking the demons but only multiplied again and again. Now she had six surrounding her. What should she do to defeat them without letting them split into two? She already tried not to slice them but whatever hit she did, they still multiplied. Lenalee's ragged breathes was the evident that she was also tired already. Her strength wasn't going to last long anymore, only her strong-will to protect her city was what keeping her to fight and fight.

"Ha...hahahahaha exorcist is so weak. She was the one who killed our brother?" one of the demon spoke.

"Our brother is too weak then," another one of them said sarcastically.

Then all of them started to chuckle while rolling their eyes in a creepy manner.

_Their brother? Could it be that... demon who took the little girl yesterday?_ Lenalee thought to herself as she landed on the ground for a while. The demons seemed entertained well that their smirks were ear to ear. One of them charged at her again. Feet landing on her chest, Lenalee was sent flying away which caused her to spit blood. Her innocence was deactivated against her own will.

"Ugh," Lenalee whimpered at the pain she felt on her stomach. She then brought her right hand and by the back of it, she wiped the blood that dripped from her mouth.

"I'm not yet finished with you all!" Lenalee exclaimed making the demons laugh even more.

Lenalee supported herself by kneeling with her right knee on the ground and left knee bent forward. Feeling that she regained a bit of her strength back, she stood up only for her neck to be held by one of the demons. She was being constricted like a snake slowly killing its prey. Soon enough, her feet wasn't touching the ground anymore. It even felt heavy, her eyelids wanted to shut but she was protesting despite of the amount of energy she already lost.

"L-let...me..." Lenalee gritted her teeth and her eyes turned slit as the demons' grasp on her got tighter. Her thought of being dead brought a stabbing sensation of fear, anger, confusion and sorrow. She kept her eyes open not daring to let her weak side take over her. Suddenly, the painful grip on her neck lessen and not long after, she slumped on the ground, body bent forward as her elbows propped in the ground. _How..?_

She then lifted her head to see how she got freed from the demon. Then she saw him. The rude young man who ignored her yesterday at the bar. What was he doing there? Lenalee widened her eyes visibly and let her mouth fell slightly open.

"What the... who are you intruder, we're having fun here, are you exorcist too?" the demon that Yuu Kanda stopped asked him curiously.

_Exorcist? _Kanda quickly swayed his sword and stabbed the demon at its forehead that had a red star imprinted on it.

"arghhhhh!" Kanda raised his brow at the demon that was slowly melting into an oil.

With this, Lenalee widened her eyes even more. He was able to kill one that easy? But how? What did he do that she had been blind not doing since earlier? These were the thoughts that rained Lenalee's mind. Then she knew it. She saw him stabbed the demon in forehead on the red star mark. _So that's it!_

"S...slash at their...foreheads w-with the red mark..." Lenalee said barely above whisper between panting but nonetheless, Kanda heard it.

"I know. You don't have to tell me," he replied without even turning his head to her direction. Lenalee already knew he was a cold man but just this time, she thought she saw him as her savior and she was grateful to that.

It didn't last long that Kanda had killed the rest of the demons. He was agile and had monstrous abilities. Lenalee watched them when she sat up and leaned her back in the tree behind her. Blood was still dripping from her mouth and her long dark dress was a mess with few cuts in every edges, even her long dark green hair had become a mess. Really... she would have been embarrassed to be seen in such state if it weren't for the throbbing pain she felt. Not only in her stomach but in her whole body too.

She refused to let her eyes drift so it remained opened, but slit. Her vision was already blurry but she could still see the surroundings.

Suddenly, the rude young man was in front of her standing and looking down at her. She lifted her head and looked back up at him. He had cold eyes, with no emotions swarming in his beautiful face. She blinked few times and it took her time to realize that drops of rain was falling down now. The soothing sound of it when falling onto ground was like a lullaby to Lenalee's ears. She felt so weak but she didn't want this man to feel pity for her.

Little did she know, Kanda never felt pity for anyone. But he wasn't a fool to let a young lady go on her own when she was wounded and beaten up like that. He then crouched in front of her and what was startling was when Kanda grabbed her arm and pulled her against him only to lift her body up to prop on his shoulder. Automatically, Lenalee held onto his shoulder and back when he stood up abruptly.

"E-excuse me... Please let me down," Lenalee regretted saying that. The young man was only being helpful and yet it was as if she was turning his help down. But she was embarrassed.

Kanda didn't response. It was raining hard now and they were both wet. Quickly, Kanda started to walk with her on his shoulder and his sword clung back on his belt. It seemed that they got a little bit far from the city. The forest wasn't safe on night time but neither on night time so Kanda doubled his normal pace and as he looked around with trees everywhere, he saw a small hut built on the middle of where they were. He did sense something wrong and suspicious about it but he could not think of it for now. He had a weak and dying girl on his shoulder for damn's sake.

Lenalee was quiet despite of her anxiousness with the awkward silence between them. She wanted to talk with him but she knew he wouldn't answer so she decided to say the simple words that kept on lingering on her mind.

"Ehm... Thank you."

As expected, Kanda didn't say anything again. He was probably annoyed by now.

Kanda heard the lady mumbled something he couldn't hear so he only shrugged, his attention focused on the hut. They could rest there for a while, it looked like there was no one living in there. If there was, he would just have to ask permission to let them stay for a while until the lady got her strength back.

He was never good for a sick person since he never knew what to do. He was sure of that and yet, he didn't leave her instead he picked her up like someone who's kind enough to take care of a strayed cat. He wasn't kind though, he knew himself very well and yet... he felt warmness building up inside his chest. Maybe, this girl was affecting him in a way his mother affected him for being too fragile. He loved his mother who brought him up and take good care of him-but he wouldn't admit that to anyone-, he wanted to see his father too but was now only a buried story beneath his heart and a buried memory for his mother. And he began to wonder. Will he be able to finish the journey his father started?

* * *

I don't like this chapter that much v_v I did my best to re-edit this over and over but I'm unsatisfied. I'm really sorry if it sucks. Thank u everyone for reading! :D

Have good days and good nights everyone!

~Terru


End file.
